


No Title Yet, something will come to me

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Minor Sukka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taang Week 2020, major taang, minor zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: Aang wakes up with a massive hangover to find Toph in his bed. Naked. What the hell happened last night?
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Aang opens his eyes and immediately shut them again to block against the harsh sunrays that were coming in through the open window. Keeping them squeezed shut, he rolls over onto his back and stretches his arms above his head, groaning in the process.

He squints his eyes against the morning sun as he begins to take in his surroundings. He wasn't in his designated room at the Fire Nation palace. The thought should have concerned him, but at the moment, he was really too hungover to care.

He couldn't believe he had been talked into drinking last night. He had only drank once before, and it had only been a sip of Fire Nation wine at Zuko and Katara's wedding. Toph had given him so much shit the night before about being too high strung and needing to loosen up. Just to appease her and to shut her up, he had done one shot. After that, he really didn't have the willpower to to turn down more of the drink that was helping him have so much fun.

Rubbing his face with his hands, trying to wake himself up a little, Aang rolls over onto his side and bumps into something.

No. Not something. _Someone_.

Aang's eyes shoot open and he is met with the sight of a mess of black hair, the color of ink, spread out on the pillow and across her back. She is not wearing a shirt as far as he can tell from her bare back, and both of her arms are hidden under the blanket. In the back of his mind, he vaguely registers that he is not wearing any clothes either.

Judging from both, his and her body positions, he concludes that he was just draped across her back in a very explicit manner. The thought causes Aang to blush at the thought of the possible events that led them to that position.

Sitting up on his elbow, Aang attempts to get a look at her profile, but it's mostly covered with hair, so that only her nose is visable.

He flops back onto his back and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, causing little balls of light to dance behind his eyelids. _What the hell happened last night?_

He remembers going to a bar with Sokka, Suki, and Toph after they had dinner at the Fire Nation palace with Zuko and Katara. Even though the royal couple didn't feel like going out, the rest of the Gaang wanted to experince true Fire Nation fun. They also kept mentioning how Aang seriously needed to relax for a day or two. He had constantly been at meetings and overseeing trade deals for the past month, and it was obviously starting to take a toll on him.

Aang tries to go through the events of the night, but he just gets glimpses of what happened. He sees himself and Toph taking shots of Fire Nation Whiskey at the bar while Sokka and Suki were on the dance floor. Him and Sokka at the gambling tables. Dancing with Toph. Standing outside the alleyway with Sokka as he throws up. Stumbling back to the palace with Toph-

As soon as his memory touches on what happened, the girl next to him rolls over and curls into his side with her head on his chest.

Toph.

He can feel her naked chest against his side, and her bare leg thrown over his. He is frozen in shock. If she knew that they were in bed together, _naked_ , she would bend him into oblivion. He can feel his heart pumping hard and fast and knows it's only a matter of time before it wakes her up.

As if on cue, Toph groans and turns her face more into his chest.

"What the hell, Twinkletoes? It's too fucking early for-" She cuts herself off as she realizes that she is nakedly cuddling Aang. Her whole body grows rigid and together they both jump out of the bed. Toph clutches the bed sheets around her body and Aang holding a pillow in front of his manhood, as if it matters- she can't see it either way.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" Toph screams at him.

"I don't know! Why are you naked?!" Aang can't help but look at her body that is covered by the sheet before averting his gaze to just above her head. He doesn't have the nerve to tell her that the sheet is see through with the sunlight behind her. She really had filled out, developed curves; her hips growing a bit wider, her breasts becoming fuller, and overall, becoming stunning. Her long black hair is falling over her shoulder and incredibly tangled.

Aang realizes that he has never seen Toph without her hair in its signature bun. Even when they were on the run as kids, her hair was either matted from sleeping or up in her bun.

"I'm allowed to be naked in my own room! Now get out before I murder you!" Toph screams.

Aang backs up to the door, feeling for the knob behind his back before yanking it open and slipping into the hallway.

Just as he turns around, he crashes into Sokka. "What the-" he says, steadying Aang before he takes in his naked chest and pillow covering his front. Sokka raises an eyebrow before glancing at the door he just came out of, his eyes growing wide in realization. 

"You didn't!"

"Sokka, please-"

"That's Toph's room!"

"Sokkaaaa..." Aang pleads

"Oh my spirits! Suki is not going to believe this! You know, I had 2 gold pieces on you two holding out a little longer," Sokka's voice rises with his unsuppressed glee.

"No! No, you can't tell anyone- wait. What do you mean you had 2 gold pieces riding on this? Where you betting that Toph and I would..." Aang doesn't even finish the sentence.

"I never thought I would see the day where young Avatar Aang does the walk of shame!" Sokka boasts, completely ignoring his question.

Aang can feel his face heating up at this comment, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Hoping to end the conversation, Aang pushes past him and goes to the door down the hall that leads into his own room.

"Yeah, okay! Well, I expect details later!" Sokka yells at him as he closes the door.

Finally alone, he leans against the door and stares into the dark room.

What the hell was wrong with him? Toph? Did he really sleep with Toph?

He walks over to the made-up bed before plopping down onto it and resting his aching head in his hands.

Slowly, it comes back to him.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Come on, Toph! It's just one song!" Aang laughed as he dragged Toph onto the dance floor.

"Aang, seriously, I don't dance!" He completely ignored her. Once they get to the middle of the floor, he turned to face her. He could see doubt and uneasiness playing on her face that is mostly hidden by her long bangs.

"Hey, it's going to be great. Here, we just have to get a little closer, like this," Aang grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. Toph stepped forward a little bit, she could feel a slight blush creeping onto her face, but she is hoped that the chill in the air would be a good excuse.

Aang placed a hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer until their chests brushed with every breath they took. "Now, just follow my lead."

Every step Aang took, Toph copied until she got the dance down and was able to do it without waiting for instruction.

A smile began to pull on her lips and soon laughter was escaping her as Aang spun her and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his chest vibrate with his laughter as well, but the sound of it is was lost to the wind. Their drunken state only added to the fun and sloppiness of their movements.

They danced to a few more fast paced songs before the DJ switches to a slow song with a soft beat. Both of the dancers stilled in their movements. Toph began to let go of Aang's hand and move away, "Maybe we should sit this one out," Toph mumbled.

But as she pulled her hand away, Aang tightened his grip and didn't let go. Instead, he gently pulled her back to him. He took her opposite hand and placed it on his shoulder before placing his hand on her lower back.

"Nah, don't chicken out on me now," Aang said in a low voice, causing Toph to lean into him to make sure she heard him completely. He pulled her close, closer than they were when they were dancing to the fast paced music. She knew that her blush is very prominent now and there is no way she could blame it on the alcohol or the cold air.

As they began to move, Toph could feel his cheek brush against the side of her head every now and then. A small, content smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and soaked in the moment. Slowly, without realizing she had done it, she lowered head and rest against his chest listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. Fatigue had begun to set in as she became more and more engulfed in his scent and touch.

Aang didn't really expect her to go along with him in the slow dance, that was much too intimate for her. But, when she laid her head against his chest, he couldn't help but grin. He basked in the comfort of having her with him and the intimacy they are sharing. Without thinking, he pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of her head.

Immediately, he realized his mistake. Her body grew rigid and she slowly raised her head to 'look' at him. He knew she didn't realize, but her eyes lined up directly with his, as if she was really looking at him. The non-intentional eye contact stole the breath from his lungs.

Because she didn't immediately murder him, Aang's confidence continued to grow with the aid of the alcohol.

He reached up a hand to cup her cheek as he took in her features. Her skin soft and porcelain like, her milky green eyes that reminded him of a soft jade color, her small nose that lead down to her lips, full and slightly open. Ever so slightly, Toph leaned into his hand. Aang wouldn't have been sure she had actually done it if he wasn't looking at her so closely.

His eyes stayed on Toph's lips as he leaned down and he was sure that she was fisting her hands in his tunic, pulling him closer. Aang's lips barely grazed hers, their noses bumping each other, before he fully sealed her lips with his.

They stood there, locked together as people moved and danced around them. He could feel the song change to a more fast paced on with a steady beat, but still, they stood there.

Toph tilted her head, deepening the kiss a little. The sensation and innocence of the kiss warmed her to the core and made her toes curls in. When she tilted her head, she could feel the hand that was cupping her cheek tighten its hold, while the other remained on her lower back, still pulling her in. One of her hands slid down from his shoulder and rested it over his heart while the other is gripped the back of his neck, making sure he didn't pull away.

Toph had never let herself consider the possibility of her and Aang. They had slipped pretty quickly past the friendship stage when he and Katara had called off their relationship a year or two after Sozin's comet. Katara had moved on with Zuko almost immediately, which Aang was weirdly okay with. He had even congratulated the couple when they announced their courtship.

Although he never said for sure, Toph believed that Aang and Katara had a heart to heart right before they broke up, and that was why they were so okay with the other moving on. He had immediately come to Toph with a request to help him with some rebels that were causing some trouble. After that, she had just stayed with him, growing closer and closer. She always expected him to eventaully dump her at her parents or something, so she never let her self entertain the thought of something more. 

Even though they had slipped past the threshold of friendship and into something more, neither of them had acted on it. It was just something that made itself known in small touches, lingering hugs, and stolen glances. But now, something was happening and it was causing all sorts of chaos to erupt in Toph's chest.

Someone bumped into Aang, causing him to stumble onto Toph which ripped their lips apart. Aang scanned her face, looking for any sign of discomfort or anger while Toph kept her hand over his heart for the same reason. Completely engulfed in their bubble, everything and everyone in the room faded to the background as they stared at each other.

"Aang, hey! We gotta go!" Finally broke through their bubble. They both looked over at Suki who was waving at them with a shit eating grin on her face. Aang and Toph pulled apart with embarrassment staining their cheeks. He slipped a hand down to grip Tophs, not willing to let her go just yet.

Gently, he began to pull her after him as he walked off the dance floor and toward their friend. "Hey, Sokka is plastered and outside puking his guts out," Suki said, jerking a thumb towards the exit. Aang nodded and started to walk outside, Toph trailing after him, her hand still in his.

"Hey, wait. We need to get our coats. Toph, come help me," Suki said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Why do I gotta help?" Toph sayid annoyed.

"Because. Now come on!"

Toph cast one last glance toward Aang before she got dragged off to the Coat Check In. Not knowing what else to do, Aang headed outside and found Sokka leaning against the wall of the bar holding his stomach.

"You good?" Aang asked, his breath coming out in a cloud.

"No. I keep puking. You'd think that there would be nothing left in my stomach by now." Sokka said miserably.

"As much as you eat, there won't ever be an end to it," Aang said, laughing. A groan came from Sokka's mouth as he bent over and threw up again. Aang grimaced and patted his friend on the back. Once finished, Sokka leaned back against the wall and wiped his mouth just as the girls rounded the corner.

Aang's eyes immediately went to Toph and saw that her entire face was bright red with what he thought was embarrassment and Suki had a wide smile on her face. The girls hand Aang and Sokka their coats and stepped back to avoid the vomit on the ground, which they thankfully didn't say anything about.

Finally ready to go, Suki looped her arm through Sokka's who leaned heavily against her, and began walking toward the palace, not waiting for Toph or Aang to follow.

Toph walked quietly beside Aang with little space between them, their shoulders brushing every few steps. As they walked, Toph's feet became more and more numb with the cold and soon, she could barely see the vibrations because of the lack of feeling. When she stumbled on a dip in the pavement, Aang took notice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to see since my feet are so fucking cold," Toph said while wiping her nose with the sleeve of her coat.

Taking a look at Toph and her bundled up self, Aang laughed through his nose before placing a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Here, jump on. You can ride me till we get back."

Toph was stunned for a second, she didn't think he realizes what he just said. Her face burned with the implication that was in his sentence that he didn't mean to put. Trying to be causal, she faced him and reached out a hand to feel for his back and got into position behind him.

She jumped onto his back, and Aang grabbed onto the back of her knees, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Huffing a little at the complete lack of sight she tightened her hold on Aang, her thighs gripping his hips a little tighter

Aang noticed her tense against him, and realized it's because of her nervousness of not touching the earth. To try and put her at ease, he rubbed his thumb against her leg and began to walk again.

His hands were massive and practically wrap entirely around her lower thigh. The slight feeling of his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh, next to her knee cap, and his tight grip sent shivers down her spine. Having him this close to her, especially between her thighs- even if he was facing the wrong way- was making a heat pool in her belly.

\-------------------------------------------

When Aang walks into the dining room, he notices that everyone is already there. Well, everyone besides Toph, which he breathes a sigh of relief after noticing.

He trudges over and sinks into the chair next to Katara and puts his head in his hands, massaging his temples. Zuko, who was sitting at the head of the table next to Katara, was talking to Sokka about some trade deals he was planning on making with the Southern Water Tribe and wanted his input.

"So, did you guys have a good night?" Katara asks Aang while buttering a roll.

Holding back a groan, he says lowly, "Uh, yeah. Yeah it was nice." He looks up and sees Sokka grinning at him.

Aang's eyes widen and he shakes his head subtly trying to get him not to say anything. But, being the person Sokka is, he just can't let it go.

"Oh yeah, he totally had fun. Relaxed just like you said he needed to. Toph helped him with that. Really gave a helping hand." Sokka says with a mischievous grin on his face before taking a bite out of his eggs.

Suki snorts into her drink causing it to spill out of her glass. She set the glass down and nonchalantly wipes up the mess she made. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe the amount of fun they had last night, really went at it."

Sokka lets out a cackle of laughter at her comment and leans back in his chair, throwing an arm over Suki.

Aang groans at these comments and Katara shoots them all a confused look before shaking her head and commenting on how good it was that Aang was finally relaxing.

A servant came and places his plate in front of him just as Toph walks into the room, her hair back in its bun. She make her way over and falls into the only available seat left, the one next to Aang. Katara and Zuko say their normal good mornings to her.

"You tired, Toph? Looks like you didn't get any sleep, must have been a wild night for you," Sokka says, shooting a shit eating grin her way.

Toph, picking up on the implied comment, places her foot more firmly on the ground before shifting it forward sending a rock into his knee hard enough to leave a bruise.

"OUCH! What the fu-" Sokka says, looking under the table.

"Actually, Sokka. I slept fine last night. Thanks for asking."

\-------------------------------------------

What seemed like an hour went by, but it was probably only 20 minutes, before she heard the echo of footsteps on marble, signaling that they were inside the palace. Eventually, Aang stopped and set Toph down. As soon as her feet made contact with the ground, she knew that they were directly outside her room, the door still closed.

"So..." Aang started, but before he could even get another word out, Toph had pushed up on her toes and fisted her hands in his robe, pulling him down to her, kissing him feircly.

Although shocked by her actions, Aang is immediately kissing her back, grabbing her face in his haste to keep his lips near hers. Toph let out a sigh when she fe;t Aang's lips part her own and his tongue exploring her mouth. This kiss was so much more than the one they shared at the dance hall. Where that one was soft and slow, this one was heated and fast.

This kiss was a mix of fevered lips, sliding tongues, and breathy moans. Aang backed Toph roughly up against the door that lead into her room. His hands seemed to be everywhere, leaving a burning path in their wake. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. One of his hands leaft her face and began smoothing down her curves before gripping her hips, his nails biting into her skin.

Aang moved his lips and nipped at Toph's neck, eliciting a moan from her. The bite was sure to leave a bruise and then soothed the bite over with his tongue.

She moaned out his name from the sting of his bite. Not Twinkle Toes, but his actual name. The sound of it coming off of her lips in a breathy moan sent blood straight down.

Toph had never known Aang to be anything but gentle, but this dominant version of himself was a pleasant surprise. A darker part of her wanted him this way, wanted him to leave his mark on her, to feel his touch the next day.

Aang dragged his tongue up her throat before reclaiming her lips with his own. Spritis, he could kiss. Where he learned to use his mouth like that was beyond her. The thought of other things he could do with his mouth made her groan into the kiss.

\-------------------------------------------

Breakfast seemed to never end with Sokka's vaguely hinting comments and the awkwardness that could be felt between Aang and Toph. Aang was the first to leave the dining room. He wanders the halls of the palace, not really paying attention to where he is going, just not wanting to sit still or have to speak to anyone, especially about last night. He is still trying to come to terms with it himself.

He thinks about the way Toph had reacted to finding him in her bed this morning. He couldn't read her reaction properly, was she disgusted or just shocked? After dancing around each other for so long, he finally thought they were getting somewhere.

Maybe he had been reading those interactions between the two of them wrong. Maybe he was reading too much into situations that had happened between them over the past two years. Maybe he was imagining the lingering touches, the way they sometimes sat too close together, or that one time he had woken up to her sleeping at his back, holding onto him for dear life.

Aang shakes his head. No, there was no way what he is feeling was one sided. Sure, he had initiated most of those advances, but sometimes, she would do little things. Things no one else would know were sentimental unless they knew Toph. Like sitting directly beside him at the campfire or actively seeking him out at night for stories about past airbenders.

He eventually comes to a room with shelves filled with books that lined the walls. A little further into the room, there seemed to be tables and a little further beyond that, more rows of shelves, all jammed with books. Aang is slightly surprised that there would be a library in the palace since there is the royal library a few blocks away.

Aang just stands there for a moment, staring into the library without really thinking much.

"So, are we going to talk?"

Aang jumps, not expecting Toph to be standing beside him. He thought she would be avoiding him just as much as he was avoiding her, and especially didn't think she would want to talk about what happened last night.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go back there." Realizing that he isn't going to be able to avoid this like he would like, Aang points to the corner of the library that is hidden behind the shelves. Remembering that she can't see where he is pointing, he slips his hand in hers and leads her over.

When they get to the back corner, he is greatful to see that there is a little seating area with over stuffed chairs and a couple benches.

Toph slips out of Aang's grasp and throws herself down onto one of the chairs. He takes the one directly across from her, but perches on the edge of the seat, clasping his hands between his knees. He stares at her for a moment. The memory of her naked form covered by the thin sheet pops into his mind. Aang shakes his head, ridding his mind of those kind of thoughts. He needs to be level headed for this conversation.

"So, talk." Toph says, chewing at one of her fingernails, purposefully not looking his way.

Aang's mouth falls open slightly, "You're the one that suggested we talk!" he says, exasperated.

"You're the one who was naked in my bed!"

"You were naked, too!"

Toph doesn't say anything to this, just continues biting at her nail, refusing to look over. Aang's shoulders slump in defeat, "I mean, it was only a matter of time before..."

At this, Toph shoots to her feet, "Excuse me? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" She yells, her voice dripping with venom.

Aang stands too, his blood boiling at the thought of her denying what had been blooming between the two of them the past couple years. "Don't even try to pretend what happened last night didn't mean anything to you."

"It didn't!"

"Bullshit, Toph! I know you can feel what has been happening between us, I could see it on your face every time we touched," he spits out. Toph doesn't say anything to this, just adverts her unseeing eyes away from him. He can see her clenching and unclenching her teeth.

They need to get through this, they need to have this all out in the open. He is tired of not being able to touch her when he wants or to hold her. He wants to brush her hair out of her face and to throw an arm around her waist when the urge hits him.

Aang steps closer to her and reaches for her hand and says more softly, "Tell me it didn't mean anything to you. Tell me I've been imaging the small touches and subtle comments for the past two years."

Toph shakes her head just barely, "Aang-"

He moves even closer, until they are just a few inches apart. He dips his head down until their lips are almost touching, his breath ghosting over her lips.

"Tell me and I'll stop," He whispers. He tilts her face up with his thumb and index finger on her chin. Aang's eyes search her face before falling on her lips.

"I can't," Toph says, her voice barely a whisper.

Aang smiles and closes the distance between them.

\-------------------------------------------


	2. lol i still don't have a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation. It gets explicit here so all you youngins better stay away.

A new sensation broke through the haze of arousal: the vibrations of someone walking down the hallway towards them. They are still far enough away that they couldn't see Aang pressing Toph up against the door, but they were getting closer by the second.

Toph reluctantly broke the kiss and moved her head away. Aang, being denied access to her lips, begun to kiss a line from her cheek to her jaw and down her neck.

"Aang-" She whimpered, her voice barely a whisper. She didn't think he heard her since he continued the assult on her neck. "Aang, someone is coming. They're going to see us," she tried again.

Aang grunted in acknowledgement before he bent slightly to grip around her thighs and lifted her. Toph let loose a girlish squeal-type noise, something she never thought would come from her mouth, and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Aang's hands moved from gripping her thighs to her ass so he could hold her up better.

His lips never left hers as Toph reached behind her and fumbled to open the door. Once through the door, Aang closed it with his foot before walking over to the bed and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed.

They both finally got a look at each other, Aang stood beside the bed, the moonlight streamed in from her open windows, and Toph, whose feet were still on the ground, looked up to where she thought his face might have been.

Aang could see her kiss-swollen lips and blush that spread down her neck and across her slightly exposed cleavage. Strands of black hair were falling out of her bun and down her shoulders in trendils.

Toph could sense his heartbeat, beating faster than she'd ever noticed. She could tell that he was just staring at her, taking in her disarray state. She could feel her hair falling out of its bun and her shirt had shifted so that it was showing more of her chest than normal.

The hesitation only lasted for a fraction of a second before Toph was pulling him down by the front of his robes just as Aang was leaning forward to push her back onto the bed. He slipped his hand underneath her tunic, feeling the heated skin there. He gripped her waist with both hands before shifting her up higher onto the bed so that her head was caressed by the pillows and Aang was resting between her legs.

Afterwards, when they finally stop, Aang was still laying between Toph's legs, resting his head against one of her breasts and his arms wrapped around her middle. Toph trailed her fingertips up and down his spine, occasionally brushing over the scar that Azula had given him so long ago.

The air was thick with the smell of sex and the sweat that was drying on their skin. Neither of them talked, but instead, listened to each others heartbeats.

The movement of Toph's fingers on his back became slower and slower until they stopped all together and just rested between his shoulder blades. Her breathing had evened out into long deep breaths with the occasional quiet snore from the back of her throat.

Aang picked his head up and looked at her. Her hair was completely out of its bun, her headband somewhere in the room. He had never seen her hair down before. Not like that. It was incredibly tangled from him constantly running his hands through it and pulling at it.

Her head was turned to the side, exposing her neck, and he could see love bites marking her from the base of her neck and down her chest.

The thought of how she was going to cover those entered his mind before he pushed it away. He wanted other to see it. He wanted everyone to know what they did that night, how he took her roughly.

The memories of the explicit things they did came back to him caused him to blush. They had gone at it for hours, multiple times. Once it was over and they would slump against each other, they would talk about the time that had been passing between them, and somehow, would start all over again.

Aang crawled off of Toph and laid his head on the pillow next to her. When he had settled next to her, she unconsciously scooched back until she was pressed fully against him.

Aang wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed into her back more firmly, burying his face in her neck, smelling her hair. He would never tell her this, but they fit perfectly together. Her body dipped and curved in just the right places that made it seem like she was enveloping his body from behind.

Smiling contently, Aang kissed her shoulder before his head fell back against the pillow. He shut his eyes, ready for the new day to start and for everything to be out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! look at you! making it to the second chapter! that must mean you like it? Yes? no? Cool! leave your comments of your opinions so that I can feel all the love (even if its bad love). always accepting constructive criticism!


	3. yeah there probably wont be a title

This kiss was sweet and slow, like the one at the bar the night before. But this time, there was nothing distracting them. No loud music, no alcohol coursing through their systems, and no people bumping into them.

Aang pushes his hands into Toph’s hair, loosening the hair pins that were holding her bun together. The small clinks that they make as they fall to the floor go unnoticed by the two. Eventually, Toph’s hair is completely down, her headband on the ground as well.

A memory from last night pops into Aang’s mind: Wrapping her hair around his fist, pulling her head back as he took her from behind, the delicious sting of her hair being pulled caused her to gasp.

He pulls away from Toph's lips and rests his head on her shoulder, suddenly embarrassed about last night.

“What, did I do something wrong?” Toph asks, self consciously.

Aang’s head shoots up and attempts to look her in the eyes. Her gaze is casted downwards and covered by her long bangs. A small smile quirks at the edge of his mouth as he pushes the hair out of her face and tilts her chin upwards.

He places a small, lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away again.

“No. No, you were perfect. I just remembered how I treated you last night. That was…” Aang’s voice trails off, trying to think of the right word. “Totally out of character for me. I really don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.”

Toph snorts at his comment causing a wrinkle to appear in between Aang’s brows.

“I wasn’t complaining last night, Twinkle Toes.” she says, her confident self returning. She pushes up onto her toes and whispers into her ear, “In fact, letting you have your way with me, fucking multiple times until neither of us could move, had to be one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced.”

Feeling Toph’s breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine. His grip on her hips tightened, his nails digging into her skin. He let a strangled groan escape his lips before Toph pushes him up against the bookcase and attaches her lips to his.

She once again had taken him by surprise, but he immediately returns the kiss eagerly. Aang’s hands slips under her tunic and held her waist, her skin was cold and little goosebumps appear wherever he drags his fingers. He pushes against her waist and flips them so that he has her pressed between the bookcase and himself.

Aang leaves a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear as he warms his fingers a little with his firebending. The sudden warmness against her chilled skin makes Toph gasp audibly.

“Shhhh, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you,” he leans his head further down and sucks another mark into her skin. The moan that escapes her lips this time was surely loud enough to travel beyond their hiding spot. “Or maybe you do want to be heard.”

A growl escapes Toph's lips as she wraps her arms around his neck more firmly and opens a hole in the ground that swallows them both.

Before Aang has time to yelp, the hole is spitting them out in Aang’s room at the foot of his bed. Funny, he thought she would have brought them back to her room, where it all started.

She pushes him back onto the bed before straddling his lap, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. He lets out a deep groan when she grounds herself against him. His fingers dig into her hips and begin to tear into the fabric of her pants.

Toph pushes and pulls at Aang’s shirt, trying to get her hands underneath it, to feel his bare skin. He leans back slightly and rips the shirt over his head and drops it onto the bed next to them. He feels her smile against his lips when he goes back to kissing her. She runs her hands over his shoulders, one hand going to cup the back of his neck, while the other runs down his arm until she is grasping his hand. She lifts it from her hip and brings it to her breast, massaging it.

She bites down on his lips when he squeezes gently. A moan threatens to spill from her lips when a loud knock is heard from the door.

“Hey buddy! I want details about last night!” Sokka shouts through the door.

Toph pulls away from Aang a little, “How the hell does he already know?” she whispers, slightly irritated.

“I crashed into him naked this morning after you kicked me out,” he whispers back.

“Mmm, maybe he’ll go away,” she says before crashing her lips back to his.

Aang knots his hands in her hair as she arches into him. He wraps his arms around her waist before he picks her up and lays her down on the bed, her head nestled in the pillows. He crawls over her, holding himself up in between her legs. He stares down at her long enough that she gets annoyed and sits up on her elbows to kiss him. The kiss is enough to make his arms weak and threatens to drop his full weight onto Toph.

“Come on, man! You can’t just leave me hanging, I wanna know!” Sokka shouts again, banging on the door. Suki’s low voice can be heard outside the door now as well.

The couple continue to ignore him as Aang pulls Toph’s shirt up and over her head before attaching his lips to her neck.

The door flies open revealing Sokka with his mouth hanging open. Aang immediately rolls off of Toph, his face blushing crimson, while Toph sits up and shoots a death glare in Sokka’s direction.

“What the actual fuck, Sokka? You don’t see me barging in when you and Fangirl are going at it!” Toph shouts, not bothering to cover her binded chest.

Shaking his head a little, as if clearing some thoughts, Sokka smirks, “Well shit, if I had known you two were going at it again I would’ve gladly waited. But, since the mood has been ruined…”

“Sokka, just leave them alone,” Suki says, stepping in front of him, attempting to pull the door closed.

“Whatever, the mood is already ruined. I can feel Aang softening from here.” Toph says with a wave of her hand.

“Hey!” Aang yells, shooting an embarrassed frown her way.

Toph reaches for her discarded shirt and slips it on before hopping off the bed and walking towards the door. “It’s fine Twinkles. Catch up with Captain Dumbass and I’ll be back later,” she says, grabbing Suki’s arm and walking down the hall.

Sokka turns, and watches the girls walk down the hallway until they round the corner before turning back to Aang.

“Dude. Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I also love any and all comments! The fact that you have read to chapter 3 of this story just warms the ice in my heart


	4. nada

“You and Aang really slept together… like went all the way? As in sex?” Katara says, leaning forward.

Katara, Suki, and Toph were seated around a small table in one of the many gardens enjoying some tea. After Suki and Toph had left Aang’s room, Toph insisted on finding Katara so that she wouldn’t have to recount the story twice. 

“Yes, Sugar Queen. How has that not gotten through your head?” Toph says slightly annoyed. She leans back against one of the pillars that is next to the table before sipping her tea. Iroh must have made it because the herbs were mixed just right that it was calming and soothing her stomach. Suki had insisted she tell every detail of the night which, remembering the alcohol that had played such a major hand in the night had made her want to vomit everywhere. 

“I just really didn’t expect you guys to become… intimate like that.” Katara says, hesitating on the word ‘intimate’. 

“Really? Even Sokka saw that coming. He was actually the one to point it out to me, now that I think about it,” Suki says trailing off on that last thought. “The only thing I’m having trouble with is how rough he was. That doesn’t sound like Aang at all.”

“I know, that part surprised me, too. But, I actually really liked it,” Toph says, muffling the last part of the sentence behind her cup. 

“Was he like that with you?” Suki asks Katara.

Katara chokes a little on the tea she was sipping. She really hadn’t thought that the subject would have ever found its way back to her and Aang’s past relationship. It was such a forgotten event in the Gaang’s timeline that no one ever really brought it up. 

“Uh, no. No. We weren’t ever… like that… with each other,” she says, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

“Wait, did you guys not ever have sex?” Suki questions, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

“I didn’t say that! We just weren't like that.”

“Liar,” Toph coughs out. 

Katara sends a glare towards her, “Fine! We never did it. We never actually got around to it. I mean, sheesh, he was only 15 when we broke up.”

“And you were 17,” Suki unhelpfully points out.

“So?”

“Sooooo. I’m just saying. A woman has her needs.” Suki says with a shrug. 

“Well, she did get with Zuko right after the break up, so you know they went at it,” Toph says with a sly grin, before a thought occurs to her. “Wait! If you and Twinkle Toes never had sex… but there's no fucking way he was a virgin before last night. No one is just THAT good their first time.”

All three of the girls remain silent as this new thought floats out in the open. Toph begins to slightly panic for an unknown reason. Her and Aang weren’t ever a couple, he could have easily slept with someone in the years since him and Katara called the quits. 

The thought of someone else seeing Aang intimate like that makes her blood boil. The teacup in her hands shatters in her firm grip. 

“Hey, calm down, Toph. You did say you guys went at it at least 4 times last night, right? That’s a lot of chances to fix errors. Plus, you weren’t exactly a virgin before last night either.” Suki says in a matter of fact tone. 

“What?” Katara says, a wrinkle in her brow.

“Spirits, shut up, Suki,” Toph grumbles.

“I’m just saying. You can’t be upset with him for something you also did.”

She did have a point, but Toph was still fuming. She crossed her arms over her chests and huffs out a breath.

“All I’m saying is don’t get too upset when your hands aren’t clean either,” Suki mumbles.

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Toph, you slept with someone? And I’m just now finding out about this? How come Suki knew before me? Who was it? Was it any good? Oh my spirits, it wasn’t Haru was it?!” A shudder is seen going through Katara’s body. 

“No, no. It was with Teo, like two years after everything.” Toph says with a wave of her hand. She stands up, brushing the shattered teacup off of her shirt and pants and earthbends a small reclining chair. She needs a little room from the girls, their questions were starting to feel suffocating. 

“The kid in the wheelchair from the Western Air Temple? Not to be rude or anything… but was he even able to… you know… perform?”

Both Suki and Toph send Katara dirty looks. “He’s paralyzed, not dead. There’s still blood flow down there. You think that being a healer you would know that kind of thing,” Toph says in a justifiably rude manner. Katara at least has the decency to look ashamed. 

“Well, that still doesn’t answer the question of why Suki knew before me and if it was any good.” She says with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Toph groans and stares up towards the sky. She really just wanted to announce that her and Aang were a thing and be done with it. Why they wanted the explicit details of the night and her previous encounter was beyond her. 

“It was fine and Suki only knew because she walked in on it.”

Katara whips her head in Suki’s direction, eyes wide and a massive smile on her lips. “No way.”

“You guys were in mine and Sokka’s room! What were you expecting?”

A burst of laughter comes from Katara. She holds her stomach as tears leak out of the corner of her eyes.

“Oh my fucking Spirits! Can we please change the subject? Like any other subject, please?” Toph yells, her hands encasing her ears, trying to block out Katara’s laughter and Suki’s snickers. 

“Fine. Fine,” Katara says, breathing heavily. Her face is beet red from laughing so hard and she is sure her stomach is going to be sore tomorrow. “Give us the dirty details on you and Aang from last night.”

Groaning, Toph sinks lower on her earthbended chair. 

  
  


Once the girls were out of sight and Aang had put his shirt back on, Sokka laid himself on his stomach at the foot of the bed. His chin is cradled by the palms of his hands and his feet are kicking the air behind him. 

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what the fuck happened last night. I mean, why the hell were you sneaking out of her room so early? You guys were practically fucking when I walked in just a moment ago.”

Aang groans and lays back onto the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. How did they end up in this situation. He never liked his personal business being known by everyone, but here they were, half the palace knowing that him and Toph did the deed. 

Letting his hands fall to his sides, he stares up at the ceiling, “I don’t know Sokka. What do you want me to say? We came back last night, both of us having way too much to drink, and it just kind of happened.”

“So nothing led up to it?” Sokka says, a knowing smirk on his face.

Aang looks over at him and rolls his eyes, “Suki told you didn’t she? You two really are worse than gossiping sisters. Fine. We kissed at the bar. We were dancing and then one of those slow songs came on and she suggested that we sat that one out, but… I don’t know. I still wanted her close to me. And I knew that if we went and sat down, that wouldn’t get to that position again. I mean, this thing between us, it had been building since Katara and I split. That dance was just the tipping point.” 

Sokka rolled over onto his back so that his head was perpendicular to Aang’s. “So you’re telling me that all this sexual tension had been accumulating for years and you guys just had sex the one time last night?” He continues mumbling but Aang isn’t able to make out what is being said. 

“Well. It wasn’t just one time last night… it was more like… five times,” he says sheepishly. 

Sokka shoots off the bed, a bewildered look on his face, “Five fucking times, Aang?! How the holy hell did you manage to pull that off? How did you even get the energy to pull that off? I understand two times, three if you’re lucky. But five?! Spirits fuck. If Suki hears that you managed to go that long, I’m never going to live that shit down!”

Aang pulls a pillow over his head, hoping to drown out Sokka’s exasperated rant. After a few moments, he has calmed down and falls back onto the bed. Both men are quiet as they stare up at the ceiling.

“Hey, where is Zuko? I haven’t seen much of him this past weekend.”Aang says. He does miss his old firebending teacher, but he is glad that he is absent for the current conversation. 

Zuko and Toph had gotten weirdly close and shared a weird sibling-type bond. Recalling details of how he took Toph last night to “protective-older-brother-Zuko” was not exactly something that was at the top of Aang’s list.

“Eh, he’s got some Firelord Duties. Something about trade deals falling through because of a petty affair going on between a few nobles,” Sokka says with a wave of his hand. 

Aang just grunts in response, glad that he at least doesn’t have to face him just yet. 

“Well, tell me about the weird, kinky shit you guys did.” Sokka says, propping himself up on his elbow. 

Taken by surprise, Aang jerks back hard enough to pop his neck, “Excuse me? What makes you think it was kinky?”

“Because it’s Toph,” he says as if that clears up everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! chapter 4! if you've read this far, that must mean that you like it? yes? no? AWESOME. leave your comments below, I love reading each and every one of them. As always constructive criticism is apricated and welcomed


	5. Long Overdue, But Still No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, What? Didn't we already read chapter 5???  
> Why, yes. Yes you did. But! I really didn't like it and it completely put me at a mind block for future chapters. So. Deleted that hoe and made a new chapter 5. Let me know what you think!

It had been hours since he had last seen Toph and had given up a while ago trying to track her down. If she wanted to be found, she would be. 

Aang is kicking a rock around one of the many hallways of the palace trying to pass some time. It is purely by chance that he looks up when he does and sees her sitting in one of the window sills a couple yards ahead of him. 

One of her legs is folded up on the sill with her and the other is dangling over the edge, almost touching the floor, swinging back and forth. She’s leaning against the wall bending her space bracelet, her mind clearly somewhere else. 

Aang stands there watching her for a moment before making his presence know by coughing slightly and leaning against the wall near her, “Hey, T.. What are you thinking about?”

Toph doesn’t look up him but instead continues bending her bracelet into different complex shapes. He sees her take a deep breath before closing her hands around the space rock and forming it back to her arm bracelet and slapping it on her arm. 

“Do you really think we should do this?” her voice is small and she still has her head down, refusing to look up at him. 

He hesitates before he answers, scared of how she might react, “I don’t know,” he says, answering honestly. He climbs up onto the window sill with her, their knees touching. 

“I don’t know. But I do know that I can’t stand the thought of losing you, but I also can’t stand the thought of not having you next to me,” he tells her earnestly. 

Toph looks up at him, and he can see the vulnerability there, something very few people have gotten to see on her. 

“But, do you think we’ll make it?”

Aang sighs and looks out the window that shows, yet another garden. She almost thinks he isn’t going to answer before he says, “Yes. I do.”

The confidence in his voice makes a smile break out onto Toph’s face, “Good.”

He laughs through his nose and leans forward cupping her cheek in his hand, pulling her towards him slightly, and kisses her. 

* * *

Crashing through the door of Aang’s room, their lips never detaching from the other. Toph kicks the door shut, both of them giggling in between kisses, shedding clothes as they stumble their way towards the bed. 

When they get to the foot of the bed, Toph pushes him so he falls on his back onto the bed, and climbs over him to straddle his waist. 

“From what I remember, you were in charge most of the night,” she says against his lips, “But now, it’s my turn.” She kisses him deeply before sitting back onto his waist and pulling her tunic over her head 

“Oh, is that so?” Aang asks as his hands run up from her hips and to just underneath her bindings before going back down. She laces her fingers through his and pushes them back onto the mattress next to his head.

“Yeah. I want to show you how appreciative of last night was for to me,” she says in a whisper and leans down and kisses him sweetly. 

She shows him in many different ways, has him looking up to the ceiling, cursing the spirits under his breath when she takes him in her mouth. Has him gripping her hips trying to hold on for dear life as she rides him, keeping her own pace. She brings him higher and higher before he comes crashing down, taking her with him. She shows him so many things that night, that when they are finally finished, dinner has long been over and the sky outside the window is pitch black. 

She lays her head against his chest, still breathing hard from their last round. Aang’s arm is wrapped loosely around her back, drawing invisible circles on her hip. 

“You know, if someone had told me a few years ago that I’d be screwing the scrawny push-over avatar, I would have buried them in the ground up to their necks,” Toph says, her breath coming out hot against his chest. 

Aang laughs slightly, “Yeah, and if someone told me that I would be letting that abrasive and dirt covered little blind girl I met at the Earth Rubble Arena ‘screw me’, I would suggest a healthy serving of Azula’s happy pills.”

She pulls her head back slightly to look at him in a pout, “I was not dirt covered.”

“You left a little dust storm anytime you walked anywhere.”

“Whatever, it just added to my appeal and I still got you into bed, didn’t I?” She says confidently.

Aang doesn’t reply but just nuzzles the top of her head. He inhales her scent, fresh turned earth and mint, something he hopes he never gets use to. 

“So, what did you and Captain Dumbass talk about once I left?” her voice comes out in a low mumble, one of her fingers making unseen pictures on his sternum. 

“Errrhh, um. Well, he wanted to know if we actually had sex and what led up to it. You know… guy stuff.” 

“Guy stuff? Like what?”

He reaches up and runs a hand over his head, not sure how he is going to go about telling her what he said. “Uh. Well. um, well he wanted to know what we did… like in detail.”

Toph is quiet for a moment and he thinks he has upset her when he feels her chest shaking in quiet laughter. 

“That is so weird! The girls wanted to know the exact same thing. What is with them, that is so weird. What did you tell him?” she asks between giggles.

Aang thinks for a moment, “Uhhh, not much really. He thinks you’re kinky though.”

This gets a reaction out of her. She pushes up on his chest slightly so she can face him fully. “Kinky? How would he know that?”

“I don’t know. I think he’s just judging based on your personality.”

“Well, did you break it to him that it is actually you that is kinky?”

At this statement, Aang rolls her over, pinning her arms to the bed beside her head and rests between her thighs for the upteenth time that night.

“No, I don’t think it came up,” he smirks before leaning down and kissing the breath out of her. 

* * *

At dinner, the absence of Aang and Toph did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Gaang. Suki was the first to bring it up, but with a quiet glare from Katara directed at her before she jerked her head at Zuko, Suki immediately shut her mouth.

“Yeah, and what was that outburst this morning at breakfast? Was so weird… maybe I should send one of servants to fetch them,” Zuko said, waving over a waiting maid. 

Katara and Suki exchanged nervous glances and Sokka was grinning ear to ear, ready to watch this volcano explode. 

“Well don’t you think it would be more personal if you went and got them, Zuko? Afterall, that’s what good manners are,” Sokka said, attempting to hold back inappropriate laughter. 

“You’re right Sokka, excuse me for a moment,” Zuko said, his voice low as he moved his chair back and left the table. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing Sokka? Are you trying to get Aang murdered?!” Suki yelled. They all knew how protective Zuko had become of Toph over the past few years; she was like a little sister to him, and it is a big brothers job to protect her.

“Oh, it’s just entertainment for dinner. Nothing bad is going to happen, I swear.” Sokka said, waving Suki’s concern away with his fork. 

A few moments later, Zuko came trudging back in, his face unusually pale and his eyes wide. He slowly takes his seat back at the head of the table, refusing to meet anyones eyes. 

“So, where are they?” Sokka asks innocently.

Zuko just shakes his head silently, not wanting to voice what he had heard from the hallway. 

“Oh, come on! Can’t be that bad.”

Zuko picks up his fork and kind of stabs at the food on his plate and mumbles something unintelligible. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Sokka says, a grin splitting his face. 

An irritated sigh comes from Zuko, “They’re busy doing-” and he trails off again, muttering incoherently. 

“One more time for us?:

“I said ‘They’re busy having sex!’ I could hear Aang moaning and laughter and oh my fucking Spirits I think she was sucking him off!” Zuko yells before letting his head fall into his hands. 

Sokka bursts out laughing, smacking the table at Zuko’s outburst. 

“Yeah, I walked in on that this morning. About time, right?” he says through a mouthful of eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Loves! I decided to end this story here. It feels like a good stopping point. Thank you so much for making my first story such an experience to write. It really encouraged me to write/post more stories. Thank you all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Taang fic. From the positive feedback that I had gotten on Tumblr, I felt that I should post here and possibly get a bigger audience? I dunno. If you guys have any comments, rants, constructive critism, or just want to say hey, please do so! Any and all comments make me super happy.


End file.
